


angels choking on their halos

by sweetsinnerchild



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsinnerchild/pseuds/sweetsinnerchild
Summary: “you look like an angel.” the flower laughs, high and delighted. “a fallen angel.”





	angels choking on their halos

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by creampiesummer's [picture](http://creampiesummer.tumblr.com/post/140734355647). If tumblr's taken it down as of the 17 December nsfw content purge, think Flowey giving Sans the good old blood eagle.

_snap_.

the first rib sends him into shock. there was the feeling of vine pressing on bone, wrapped around the exposed part of his topmost left rib, and an initially dull but increasingly painful pressure that pushed up against his clavicle until it finally snapped. another wrench and he lets out a strangled yell at the painful feeling of bone scraping against bone, forced into an unnatural position.

_snap_.

the second rib leaves him unable to breath, a scream stuck in his throat and tears welling up in his eyes. he jerks forward, panic overtaking his senses and telling him _getawaygetawaygetaway_ \- but vines are slithering into place, over his pubis and ilium and winding their way into his pelvic cavity, restraining his movements. on any other occasion, he would have fought the shiver up his spine.

on this occasion, the pain far outweighs the pleasure.

_snap_.

the third rib breaks unevenly, scraping a jagged mark into the edges of his left clavicle that sears into his body. he tries to pull away from the vines holding his hips down - but every move he makes only serves to disturb his broken ribs, sending another stab of sheer pain up into his skull. he learns to stay still.

_snap_.

there’s something warm running down the broken curve of his ribs, dripping onto the vines and his legs. he doesn’t look.

_snap._

the scream finds its way out of his throat.

_snap. snap. snap._

there’s salt and snot in his mouth, seeping in through his teeth. 

he’s still screaming.

_snap._

the first rib on the right, starting from the very bottom. is he numb, or is he simply in too much pain to register any more breaks?

_snap_.

his screams peter out to choked sobs and whimpers, his entire frame shaking in an effort not to move. he can’t afford to move, he doesn’t want to move, he doesn’t want more pain. that’s all he is getting, more pain.

_snap._

he wants this to be over.

_snap._

“please stop,” he says, forcing his mouth to move. 

_snap._

“flowey, please - please stop, s-stop…”

_snap._

he can’t feel his ribs anymore.

_snap._

one last one, right next to the first rib broken, and maybe this hell will be over. 

_snap._

he feels rather than see the vines shift, as flowey draws back to admire his handiwork. there’s a numb ache building in his arms, but he think he knows what will happen if he lets himself go.

“there,” flowey says, so very satisfied. a vine smears the liquid running down his bones, leaving a wet streak across his back. “you look like an angel.” the flower laughs, high and delighted. “a fallen angel.”

it twists its way up his spine and collarbone, coming to face him. In the process, it jostles all of his ribs. 

(sans doesn’t have the energy left to scream.)

“i guess that makes me the devil, hm?”

he looks into the face of the flower. 

the devil grins back at him.


End file.
